Gothic Lair
by HaCkel
Summary: La vida es dura, muy dura, y hay gente que contribuye a que sea peor, oscuros pensamientos y maquinaciones presiden la vida de un grupo de jovenes, criados asi? o sus mentes son tan torturosas como la Senda del Diablo? La época oscura renace, y la noche s
1. Prólogo

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, supongo que antes de nada presentarme, ya que es mi primer fan fic aquí, y supongo que nadie me conocerá (a excepción de Joanne si se pasa n.n)

¿Acerca de la historia? Es la "biografía" de una niña, con una vida dura, una vida que va a dar paso al renacimiento de una nueva época oscura. Nacida y criada en familias de alta alcurnia mágica, tendrá muy presente el concepto de la limpieza de sangre, así como la supremacía de los Sangre Limpia, sobre el resto del mundo mágico. Poderosa por naturaleza, causará estragos y será utilizada como elemento de poder.

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente el de siempre, los personajes son míos en la mayoría, pero al ser descendientes de los creados por Rowling, no me atribuyo mérito alguno. Todo lo que reconozcáis en esta historia, es por supuesto, obra de nuestra queridísima escritora.

**·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.**

**Gothic Lair**

Dolor... ¿acaso sabéis lo que es? No, claro que no, para saber lo que es el dolor hay que sentirlo, sentirlo muy hondo...Ahh! El dolor…No os confundáis, que no hablo de el dolor de un golpe físico, hablo de el dolor psicológico, mas concretamente del dolor de la derrota, es un dolor tan profundo...no creo poder llegar a explicarlo aquí.

¿El dolor de la derrota? Si, pero claro, que para unos la derrota es instructiva, aprenden de ella, les aporta conocimiento, a otros (como yo) hace que aumente nuestro afán de superación, pero nos hiere tan profundo que quedamos marcados de por vida. ¿Mi nombre? Lenore. ¿Mis padres? Soy huérfana. ¿Mi apellido? Black...si, soy tan negra como el apellido que me impusieron. ¿Que te lo impusieron? No se quienes son mis padre, mi apellido es el apellido de soltera de la mujer que me adoptó.

**Ya se que es muy cortito, tan solo son unas frases que hice en un momento de inspiración y que finalmente incorporé a la historia tras modificar el final, pero bueno, espero que os guste, y que me dejéis reviews.**

**Esta historia la he ido modificando a lo largo del tiempo, de modo que si algo no os gusta, aceptare encantada nuevas ideas para introducir en ella. Además, como es el primer ff que publico aquí, no estoy segura de cómo quedará, ya que las historias nunca jamás las hago por capítulos y no suelo planificarlas. En principio, constará de 50 capítulos, sujetos a variaciones, puede que sean mas, o menos, aun no lo se.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, espero que os guste.**

**XxLyra NýederxX**


	2. Caída al Infierno

**Capítulo 1: Caída al infierno**

Parecía mentira que hubiesen pasado seis años desde que escribía ese diario, haber leído las primeras líneas la transportaron a sus inicios…su infancia ¿Acaso ya no era una niña?

No

Tenía razón, con 18 años no se veía como una niña, ahora era…en fin, no era aquella joven que comenzó Durmstrang con doce años, había crecido. Echo una mirada al espejo como para afirmarlo, y se reflejo una joven pálida, de rostro uniforme, casi cerúleo, con unos rasgos excesivamente marcados, como quien pasa hambre, unas ropas harapientas y un pelo grasiento y alborotado, con alguna que otra rama enganchada en el.

Se veía en el reflejo el inicio de unas manos frágiles, con dedos largos y ágiles, quebradizos, sostenían un montón de pergaminos, unidos por una cuerda, sin una tapa de cuero siquiera. Lo alzó un poco, y pasando la primera página, comenzó a leer en el.

_Mi 1º recuerdo son unos brazos largos, blancos y cálidos me sujetan, mis ojos se cierran de placer, pasado un rato, los abro, pero no esta ante mi esa cara familiar, los brazos que me sostienen no son aquellos que me hacían sentir tan segura, estoy en brazos de alguien parecido, alguien que posee parte de ese calor, pero su cara es diferente, y su pelo...¿rubio? La cara enmarcada en ese pelo "amarillo" sonríe, yo, por supuesto, lloré como nunca ¿se puede saber donde demonios estaba?_

_-Tu hija esta llorando otra vez, creo que va a ser aun más insoportable que tu_

_-Déjamela, tú no tienes mano para los niños_

_-¿Ah no? Pues mi hijo no llora nunca_

_-Tu hijo es mudo_

_Eso era mi 1º recuerdo, a partir de ahí, no se cuantos años tenia en ese momento, no recuerdo nada, es como si hubiese recibido un golpe en la cabeza, luego, cuando tenía tres años volví a recordar, y los recuerdos de esta época (antes de llegar al colegio) vuelven a mi, y estos lo hacen con tanta frecuencia que en ocasiones me parece que aun vivo en esa época, en ella viví los momentos de incertidumbre y angustia mayores en toda mi corta vida, fue una época desagradable, dejad que os cuente._

_Desde que recuerdo, siempre he vivido con una familia de Sangre Limpia de gran raigambre, los Malfoy. Ellos tenían un hijo, Draco Malfoy, bueno, ellos tenían a su hijo y a mi, si, no me confundo, yo vivía con ellos, no era su hija, Draco se encargó enseguida de dármelo a conocer, a los 5 años me dijo que era huérfana_

_Aún recuerdo sus palabras. Estaba sentado en el sillón de su padre, en la cripta que esta bajo el salón, era tan pequeño, que parecía estar sentado en un trono, y lo sabía._

_Lenore– ya sabia que iba a decirme algo, aun con cinco años esas cosas se notan, y en su cara había restos de satisfacción contenida, pues bien, adelante, disfruta de tu momento y cuéntamelo – ¿Sabes una cosa? Padre le dijo a madre que no eres de esta familia y que encima eres adoptada._

_Yo lo encaje bien, no podía ser de esa familia, demasiadas diferencias, incluso físicas, todos ellos eran rubios, mientras que mi pelo era negro, brillante, y oscuro, aun así, a partir de ese momento, fue como si me dieran carta libre para hacer lo que quisiera, mi comportamiento cambió radicalmente, si no eran de mi familia, no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus caprichos._

_Ligado a esto, otros muchos problemas aderezaban mi corta existencia, el primero de todos ellos, era su hijo, un niño mimado y consentido, típico rubio sin ningún sentido práctico, sin interés alguno por nada que no fuera tener satisfechos sus caprichos, no hacia otra cosa que estar a órdenes de sus padres, como el perro que espera una caricia por un amo que le ignora. Asqueroso._

_El resto de la familia no es que me adorara como a una diosa, más bien Lucius me ignoraba, como si fuera un obstáculo más que esquivar cada día para no tropezar. Pero siempre le reprochaba a su hijo mi seriedad y madurez, haciendo que las orejitas del rubio de oro se pusieran del color de los tomates maduros. A decir verdad, nunca hubo un interés mutuo entre nosotros, al menos en un principio, es más, lo único destacable de nuestra relación, fue una mutua aversión que empeoró con los años. Por último luego estaba Narcisa, vista de espaldas, se podría pensar en una de esas mujeres dulces, que todos los niños quieren como madre, afectuosa y preocupada, pero como ya dije, es tan solo una primera impresión, y tan solo si la ves de espaldas. Su rostro, al igual que el de todos los Black, expresaba el odio y el desprecio propios de su raza. Con un gesto de menosprecio al mundo, y su mirada de superioridad, Narcisa Malfoy tenía más de un enemigo, y también más de un admirador. Aún recuerdo un joven…le mando un poema, cuando uno de los elfos le dijo de que se trataba, al entregarle un espléndido ramo de violetas, ella pareció tan complacida que dude de su amor hacia Lucius. Le envió una lechuza agradeciéndole encarecidamente su interés por su estado de salud, y le invitó a una cena como compensación. Por supuesto, el joven aceptó encantado, era sangre limpia, y tenía una cita con una de las famosas hermanas Black._

_Yo pensé que Lucius no sabría nada, pero juntos, se pasaron horas y horas en la cripta que hay bajo el salón hablando acerca de algo que ni Draco ni yo pudimos adivinar. La noche siguiente, Narcisa salió vestida como para una gala, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, le dio a Lucius un suave beso, y luego, revolvió el pelo de Draco con cariño, y a mi…bueno, yo al fin y al cabo, era adoptada, como muy bien sabía…lo mío se quedo en una mirada, que pretendía expresar todo el afecto que sentía ¿era orgullo eso que vi? Si, creo que si. Bien, se fue._

_Aquella fue una de las pocas noches que Lucius nos "hizo caso", claro, hay que tener en cuenta su concepto de hacer caso a alguien, nos permitió cenar con el en el salón para invitados, en vez de en la cocina. Más tarde, tuvimos permiso para verle trabajar. Ya ves, el ordenando papeles en su despacho intocable, y nosotros de pie, en una esquina…no se molestó ni tan siquiera en ofrecernos asiento, y no puedo decir que fuera muy de mi agrado, mirar toda esa cantidad de artículos oscuros sin permiso para observarlos siquiera, una tortura. Todo se aprende, hasta a tener un limitado respeto hacia quien te da de comer. Cuando traté de coger uno de sus preciosos objetos, me pegó tal tortazo, que caí al suelo, resbalé por la tarima, y mi cabeza fue a dar contra una estantería, justo la esquina, se me clavó en la cabeza, y un candelabro de plata, cayó sobre mi, derramando la cera líquida por mi rostro y mi cuello._

_Lucius se levantó, calmado, hizo desaparecer la cera y devolver el candelabro a su sitio con expertos movimientos de varita, luego, con una mirada me hizo ponerme en pie, para volver a mi sitio junto a su hijo, y temblar de dolor toda la noche. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi rostro, y la limpié con un manotazo de rabia. Dos horas más tarde, las carcajadas de Narcisa nos sacaron a todos de nuestra ensoñación, su cara pálida y soñadora, se quedó aun más blanca cuando nos vio, a Draco y a mí, en una esquina de la sala. Su marido trabajando con toda tranquilidad, sus ojos pasaron de la cara inexpresiva de Lucius, a la cara de sueño de Draco, y a mi rostro y torso quemados. Su expresión se deformo y el susto se expandió por su cara. Se acercó a mí lentamente, y levantándome en brazos, me subió a mi cuarto, y me curo las quemaduras, yo me adormecí, pero recuerdo su voz melodiosa acostando a mi primo, y luego voces en la planta de abajo, alteradas, discutiendo. Luego un portazo finalizó la discusión, dejando entre oír unos sollozos ahogados en la planta de abajo._

La joven se acarició el pecho, como recordando el ardor de la cera sobre su piel, y luego subió la mano hasta pasarla por su cara, despejándola de los mechones que la enmarcaban. Suspirando, dio la vuelta al pergamino, y prosiguió con su lectura.

_Mi décimo cumpleaños ha sido una pesadilla_

El rostro había adquirido un tono macilento, pero tras el recuerdo, continuo con su lectura

_Mi décimo cumpleaños ha sido una pesadilla. No por el hecho de no celebrarlo, no lo he echo nunca, sino por la desagradable noticia que me han dado. El padre de Narcisa, Maximus Black, aquel viejo al que yo tanto quería, había muerto. Nadie quiere decirme nada. Nadie habla sobre el tema. Tan solo la cara cenicienta de Lucius, y las lágrimas silenciosas de su mujer. Ambos se vistieron y salieron en silencio, abandonándonos a nuestra suerte, en una casa que parecía deshabitada. Sin impulso humano que le diera vida…un hogar muerto._

_No era la primera vez que lo sentía así, pero aquella vez fue más fuerte, el abandono más grande, y la congoja mas terrible, me sentí caer en un océano de desesperación, y cada ola me engullía a un laberinto sin retorno. La llamada de la locura._

_Traté de recordar todo lo que sabía de el, vino a mi mente la imagen de un baúl enorme, que me había dado hacía mucho tiempo, con la promesa de que no lo abriría mientras el viviera. Bien, era el momento._

_Subí a mi cuarto, y rebusque por todo el armario hasta dejar la tabla al descubierto, la aparté de un manotazo, dejando al descubierto un espacio falso donde habíamos ocultado el viejo y yo el enorme baúl._

_Lo abrí con reverencia, nada mas hacerlo, cerré la puerta violentamente, colocando la cama contra ella para que nadie la abriera._

_Era un baúl antiguo, de ébano, labrado por entero, un candado con una serpiente enroscada impedía su apertura, al frente, el escudo de los Black. Sabía que era ese escudo, porque el me lo había enseñado, y luego me había dado un colgante con el mismo escudo._

_Traté de abrir el candado, tirando de la serpiente, pero se enrosco aún con mas fuerza, mirándome burlonamente desde sus ojos esmeraldinos._

_La observé detenidamente y vi que su boca tenía una forma extraña, parecida a... ¡Parecida a la de mi colgante! Lo arranqué de un tirón de la cadena y lo introduje en la boca de la serpiente, que se retiró con rapidez, enroscándose en mi muñeca a una velocidad de vértigo._

_La tapa se abrió con un quejido herrumbroso que me hizo pensar que se había roto algo, pero tan solo eran las bisagras. En el interior todo estaba perfectamente conservado, era un compartimento estanco, donde no entraba el aire, dividido en varias partes, en una de ellas, había multitud de "cheques" para cambiar en Gringotts por cantidades indecentes de dinero, en el resto, había algunas pociones, ingredientes y una pila de libros sobre artes oscuras, cuyos títulos no entendí, debían estar escritos en algún idioma rúnico._

_No le encontré utilidad por el momento a nada de lo que hallé en el baúl, por lo tanto lo cerré y guardé en su sitio, con una desazón mayor aún que la que embargaba su corazón antes de abrirlo… ¿Para que quería Maximus que ella tuviera el baúl? _

Sonrió al recordar como se había sentido, ahora le parecía algo lejano…pero aún un vívido recuero de su infancia. Sabía que le había condicionado su carácter, sus ansias de soledad, y su deseo de morir… un alma caída, como decía Nim, y ella no podía evitar sonreír ante esa descripción de su personalidad. Si ella hubiera tenido que decirlo, habría definido su corta existencia como un camino lleno de incertidumbres e inseguridad. El hecho de saber que tenía padres, y que nadie le dijera quienes eran, el ser tratada como una extraña entre aquella gente que se veía obligada a mantenerla por unos motivos que desconocía, la hacían vivir cada día como si fuera el último, calculando todos sus movimientos, ganando la destreza de un cazador.

De esta manera se había enterado de multitud de cosas, como aquel día… pasó rápidamente las páginas del diario hasta llegar a una parte escrita con rapidez, tanta que apenas se entendía la letra, acarició la hoja con suavidad, mientras reanudaba su relato.

_¡Hoy me han dicho quienes son mis padres! No estoy especialmente orgullosa, pues nunca había oído hablar de ellos, pero siempre es una novedad que me digan algo de mi pasado. Supongo que fue motivado por mi reciente entrada a Durmstrang….ya era hora, llevo un año esperando entrar, un año aguantando las constantes cartas de Draco diciéndome lo maravilloso y divertido que es hacer magia. Cuando la gente no se molesta apenas en saludarte, no compartes tus problemas con ellas, yo estuve durante un año sola, y eso con once años, puede convertirse en un hecho traumático. Al llegar el verano, aguanté durante horas las aburridísimas charlas de Draco hasta mediados de agosto, cuando llegó la carta de Durmstrang. Draco me dijo que su padre me esperaba en mi cuarto, y yo subí rápidamente puesto que a Lucius no le agrada esperar._

_Me encontré la habitación patas arriba, con toda la ropa en el suelo, las tablas del armario levantadas, y todos los muebles corridos de su sitio, me quedé plantada en la puerta, asustada ante tanta violencia, y vi a Lucius con una cara desencajada, un destello de locura en su mirada, y unas manos que buscaban frenéticas la manera de abrir el baúl. Yo me apoyé en el quicio de la puerta, y vi la carta del instituto abierta en el suelo._


	3. Un tránsito y un ocaso

**CAPITULO 2: Un tránsito y un ocaso**

_'¿Qué es esto?'_

_Los ojos de mi tío relucían… ¿Qué placer podía encontrar en revolver las cosas de una niña de doce años? Alzaba el baúl con cara de demente, agitándolo como si con eso fuera a desentrañar su secreto. Me encogí de hombros, alzando la carta con languidez. Estaba furioso, bien… aún no lo suficiente._

_Me senté en la cama a leer tranquilamente, ignorándole de manera descarada. Lanzó el baúl al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora si, me levanté con lentitud, encarándole._

_'¿De donde has sacado esto?' – había vuelto a recogerlo del suelo y sacudía el baúl ante mi cara, obligándome a retroceder hasta quedar sentada en la cama, a riesgo de perder un ojo_

_'Es mío' – respondí desafiante_

_'Desde luego. No creo que hubieses tenido el descaro de robármelo. ¿De donde lo has sacado Vanozza?'_

_Me levanté de nuevo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Desde luego era mucho mas baja que el, pero aun así, aparentaba más cuando estaba de pie._

_'Me la regaló Maximus'_

_'Así que el viejo ¿eh? Ábrela'_

_'No se'_

_'¿Cómo que no sabes¿Te crees que soy idiota? Abre la caja ahora mismo'_

_'No-se-abrirla'_

_Alzó una ceja mirándome con incredulidad._

_'Bien…en ese caso, permitirás que me la lleve¿no?'_

_'No. Es mía'_

_'Está bien' – susurro malhumorado tirando la caja sobre la cama – 'a las cuatro irás con Draco a comprar el material. No te retrases.'_

_Salió resoplando de la habitación, masajeándose las sienes con una mano, y el rostro cubierto aún por un ligero rubor. No pude evitar reírme, es TAN GRACIOSO. Siempre jactándose de ser un gran mago… el mejor, y ahí mismo, ante mi, acaba de demostrar que es un auténtico inútil. Abrí el baúl para probarme su imbecilidad, y luego me puse a recoger el estropicio que había echo en mi cuarto._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_'No es justo padre.Vanozza necesita una escoba y yo aún no tengo una decente.'_

_Acabábamos de volver del Callejón Diagon y Draco no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de echarme en cara que hubiese comprado la mejor escoba del mercado. Yo le miraba desde una esquina del salón, con los pies recogidos encima del sillón, mirándole directamente y con malicia por encima de mis rodillas. Lucius sonreía condescendiente desde la otra esquina._

_'¿Por eso estas a punto de llorar Draco¿Por una escoba? '– Mi querido primito bajo la cara, mirando al suelo furibundo_

_'No padre'_

_'Entonces… ¿He de suponer que lloras por algún otro motivo?' – Maestro del juego, hacía que su hijo se sintiera en un infierno_

_'¡NO ESTOY LLORANDO!'–Pero las lágrimas ya resbalaban por su cara, incontenibles._

_Lucius soltó una carcajada hueca y sin emoción. Nadie sabía si le quería como hijo, pero siempre había cubierto todos sus caprichos, de todas formas, no era capaz de comprender porque le hacía sufrir, si esa misma noche, Draco tendría la mejor escoba. Subí a mi cuarto, hastiada de ver las infructuosas discusiones entre ellos dos, aunque principalmente lo hacía para echarle una ojeada al material que había tenido que comprar._

_- Flash Back –_

_'Vanozzano puedes quedarte aquí todo el día'_

_El dependiente sonreía magnánimo mientras la chica observaba asombrada todas y cada una de las estanterías de su tienda._

_'Ve tu '_

_'¿Qué vaya donde?' – Draco me miró sin comprender como ojeaba un libro de transformación en animales_

_'Ve tu a por el resto de las cosas' – le tendí la lista sin girarme para mirarlo, completamente abstraída_

_'Vanozzaeres tu la que tienes que probarte la ropa, la varita y la escoba… ¿No crees?'_

_'Da igual, puedes escogerlo todo tu'_

_'No, no puedo '– me tiraba de la mano con fuerza – 'vamonos'_

_Entonces, el vendedor de la tienda, se acercó a mi sonriente aún, pero un poco más nervioso._

_'Chiquilla… ¿es cierto lo que dice tu amigo?'_

_Asentí con la cabeza imperceptiblemente_

_'Entonces has de hacerle caso, ve con el, ya podrás pasarte luego por aquí, no nos vamos a ir '–afirmó con una sonrisa cacareante_

_Salí de allí detrás de Draco, completamente asqueada, y el me llevó directamente a Madame Malkin de donde salimos con varias túnicas rojo sangre y tres capas de piel, además de guantes y otros complementos._

_'¿Vamos a por la varita?'_

_'Aún no'_

_Me agarró de la mano para introducirme entre la multitud de gente que rodeaba algún punto, pero yo me solté con brusquedad. Le odio…odio que crea que me domina, en fin, me compré la mejor escoba que había, Nimbus 2001, sabía de sobra que Lucius lo aprobaría, siempre aprobaba todo en ese sentido._

_Y ya no me dejé llevar mas por el joven de los Malfoy, me dirigí con paso seguro a Ollivanders, y entre en la tienda, dejando tras de mi a un Draco muy confuso…Tanto mejor_

_Tengo entendido que todos los magos, al menos los poderosos, dan indicios de su magia antes de tocar su primera varita. Pues bien, yo elegí el día que iba a comprarla. Estaba muy nerviosa y muy cansada, el dueño me miraba con curiosidad y descaro, finalmente consiguió cabrearme. No hacía más que traer varitas para encantamientos y transformaciones, viejo estúpido. No se como lo hice, pero de pronto, el viejo había dejado caer la varita que me tendía, y volaba descontrolado hacia un estante sobre el cual se estrelló. Tan solo cayó una caja, y era la de mi varita. Eran 32cm de ébano con un diente de thestral en su interior. No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa, de echo me avergüenzo bastante de mi comportamiento en la tienda, digno de mi querido primo Draco Malfoy, pero en ese momento, pienso que no era consciente de mis actos, y a eso me acojo para que nadie se forme una opinión equivocada de mi, aunque de poco sirva explicarlo en un diario que no lo leerá nadie mas que yo, y eso si algún día necesito rescatar algo de la oscura fuente de mis memorias._

_-- ( Fin Flash Back ) --_

_Bien, como iba diciendo, después de mi imperdonable comportamiento, decidí que teníamos que irnos, y a Draco no le quedo más opción que venir conmigo. Llegamos a casa rápidamente, le tiré las compras encima a un elfo, que subió a colocarlas, y bajé a la sala que estaba bajo el comedor, no esperaba encontrarme a nadie allí, pero ya que Lucius estaba presente leyendo con calma El Profeta, decidí aclarar con él algunas cuestiones._

_'¿Qué contenía la varita de mis padres?'_

_No era mi costumbre saludar, ni dar muestra alguna de educación cuando hablaba con los Malfoy, tampoco recibía nada de eso de su parte, el asco era mutuo._

_'¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?'_

_'Porque los conoces mas de lo que dices'_

_'¿Cómo sabes…?'_

_'No sabía nada, pero tu mismo te pierdes Lucius'_

_Gruñó como un niño pequeño, antes de seguir hablando._

_'No tengo porque decirte esto, y lo hago tan solo para que me dejes continuar leyendo el periódico en paz. La varita de Bellatrix tenía algo de un thestral…creo que era de ébano, la de Rodolphus, no tengo ni idea'_

_'¿Bellatrix y Rodolphus son mis padres¿Cuál es su apellido¿Cuál es mi apellido?'_

_Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, Lucius había bajado la guardia y ahora yo estaba excitada, pendiente…trastornada. Me miró con los ojos desorbitados ante su fallo, pero pronto su cara se relajó, como sopesando sus ideas._

_'Tu apellido es Lestrange,Vanozza Lestrange.'_

_'Mis padres eran los…'_

_'Si, mortifagos. Espero que seas consciente de esto, y no repitas mis palabras a nadie'_

_'Quiero ver mi verdadera casa'_

El crujido de al puerta al abrirse la sacó de su mutismo, y se giró lentamente mientras el diario caía al suelo a cámara lenta. Aleeke lo recogió con paciencia y lo depositó sobre la mesa mientras miraba a la joven con preocupación. Se fijo detenidamente en su pelo enredado y las ramas que se escondían entre los mechones, su ropa hecha harapos y su cuerpo cubierto de barro. Se sacudió su atuendo con presteza, limpiándolo de motas de polvo invisibles. La túnica negra caía con elegancia sobre su cuerpo, y el alzacuellos realzaba su contorno, pero el pelo despeinado y el brillo travieso de sus ojos hacían que parecíera mas joven de lo que era en realidad.

'Una ducha no te vendría nada mal' – comentó como quien habla del tiempo

Ella giró su cara, mirando a través de él el tapiz que estaba detrás.

'No todos vamos a morir'

'Te equivocas Al, todos vamos a morir'

'Me refiero a…'

'Se a que te refieres'

Se instaló un incomodo silencio entre ellos, finalmente, el se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con suavidad.

'Deberías bajar a cenar'

'Lo pensaré'

Aleeke salió del cuarto moviendo la cabeza con desesperación

_Me caí desvanecida_

Faltaban 6 hojas… las 6 hojas en las que se describía su verdadera casa y que había arrancado y destruido cuando supo que si alguien lo leía podía encontrar su ubicación.

_Me había desvanecido, pero veía claramente el cuarto a través de unos barrotes, los barrotes de una cuna._

_Había cuatro personas en la habitación. La mujer era mi madre, estoy segura porque era igual que yo. Un hombre tras ella le acariciaba la cintura mientras los cuatro hablaban de algo que me es imposible recordar. El ambiente tenía un desagradable olor a sangre seca._

_Un ruido fuerte derribó la puerta y las maldiciones salieron de las varitas antes de que los escombros dejasen ver de quien se trataba. Mi madre se ocupaba de dos de los aurores, así como un joven de pelo color paja, mientras que los otros dos, tenían a uno cada uno, que cayeron muertos rápidamente. Un hechizo lanzado por uno de los aurores que aún podían hacerlos golpeó la cuna donde yo me encontraba, volcó, y yo salí rodando de ella envuelta en una manta fina, situada en medio de la batalla, temí por mi vida, sobre todo cuando otros 4 aurores entraron en escena. Mi madre aún seguia con sus dos aurores, al igual que el joven de pelo color paja, pero este último, prefirió rendirse por motivos que aún desconozco. Así fue maniatado y arrojado a un rincón, y con ese gesto entregó a sus compañeros. La superioridad numérica causo estragos. El hombre de pelo negro había caído de lado, con toda la cara ensangrentada, la mujer luchaba aún con un tajo profundo en el brazo, y gritaba desesperada al otro hombre que me sacara de allí so pena de muerte. Una maldición cayó sobre ella mientras gritaba, y el hombre moreno se dio por vencido. Azkaban sería su lugar de retiro hasta la vuelta de aquel que llaman Señor_

Cerró el diario arrojándolo a un rincón. Después de haber visto como cogieron a sus padres, tan solo pensó en ello unas semanas, aún era joven, y el mundo estaba en sus manos. Haberlos visto caídos, sin triunfo ni gloria no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo, ni mucho menos cierta alegría por haber tenido una fugaz imagen de ellos. Para ella, haberlos visto en ese momento, era lo peor que podía haberle deparado el destino. No tuvo derecho a imaginarse una lucha heroica, en la que cayeron por superioridad numérica, sino una retirada, como su primo, como todos los que llevaban la marca.

Se lo frotó con fuerza y desesperación, el tiempo la había hecho enterrar esa escena en lo más profundo de su mente, y no pensó las consecuencias que tendría sobre ella si salía de nuevo a la luz.

'Lo que hago no está bien…' – dijo con voz trémula – '¡NO ESTÁ BIEN!'

Un aura diabólica la rodeaba, ofreciendo una imagen magnificente, elevándose unos centímetros del suelo en una manifestación involuntaria de poder. Luego cayó exhausta, y salió del cuarto rápidamente, como si algo en el la amenazara.


End file.
